Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is the deuteragonist of the Disney and Pixar Toy Story movies and the titualr protagonist of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and it's movie, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. He is voiced by Tim Allen and is based on the G.I. Joe toys. He can fly, shoot lasers, and talk. History ''Toy Story'' He was a toy Andy got for his birthday then he took him up to his room. After Woody first saw him, he became jealous of him because he gets more attention than he does. After this, Woody decided to knock Buzz out of the window. Andy couldn't find Buzz, but he took Woody instead. However, Buzz got out of the bushes and came up to the back of Andy's car. After Andy and his mom got out of the car, Buzz jumped off the roof of Andy's car. Woody and Buzz decided to get into a fight with each other before Andy came back in the car. Andy lost them, but the two went to Pizza Planet to find Andy. However, Buzz and Woody get taken by an evil kid named Sid Phillips, along with a toy alien. The two try to find a way to get out, but after Buzz gets kidnapped by Sid, he is rescued by Woody, and the two find a way to see Andy again. They flew into the roof of Andy's blue car, and Andy got very happy when he found them. Woody and Buzz find out what Andy is getting for Christmas, and then Andy finds out he got a pet dog named Buster. ''Toy Story 2'' Buzz was watching Rex playing Andy's game called Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg, telling him that he is a better Buzz than he was, after Zurg killed Buzz in the game much to Rex's dismay. He found out Woody was trying to find his hat. After Woody got kidnapped by a dimwitted toy collector, Buzz had to run to Al's car and get him out of his trunk. However, Buzz fails at doing so. After Woody has been reported missing by Andy's other toys, he hired Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Hamm to help him out on his quest to rescue Woody. They go into Al's Toy Barn to find him, but when Buzz goes to the Buzz Lightyear aisle of action figures, he finds a u tility belt version of himself. He then gets a hard time trying to communicate with him, being called a traitor by the other Buzz and also gets tied up into a Buzz Lightyear toy box by him. The other Buzz went with Buzz's friends after Rex told him how to defeat Zurg, much to his dismay. However, he found a way to untie himself out of the toy box, and went to the elevators to find his cowboy friend. He appears shortly after the Utility Belt Buzz tries to take Woody away from Al's apartment. He went into an argument with the other Buzz. He opened the other Buzz's windshield, and shows his foot to Woody and his friends to prove he's Andy's Buzz Lightyear action figure. Buzz tells Woody that he's in danger, but Woody tells him that he actually wants to go and that he's a rare Sheriff Woody doll and that Stinky Pete, Jessie, and Bullseye are part of his roundup gang. Woody introduces Buzz and the others the old television series starring Woody called Woody's Roundup, and claims there were merchandise packed, including a yo-yo. Woody then betrays Buzz and his friends, however he changes his mind briefly. Stinky Pete gets out of his box and locks the vent so that he cannot join Buzz and his other friends. Jessie and Bullseye decide to join Woody, while Stinky Pete argues with them. Woody wanted to join Buzz, but Stinky Pete locked up the vent with his axe so he can't rescue him and calls him "Buzz Lightweight". After Woody tells him Buzz's true name, Stinky Pete mentions he always had a strong dislike of space-themed toys. After he, the other Buzz, and Andy's other toys went with Buzz to find Al kidnapping Woody, they somehow encounter Emperor Zurg. The Utility Belt Buzz had to fight Zurg, while Buzz and his friends found Al on an elevator. He finally rescues Woody and takes him back to Andy's house, with Jessie and Bullseye joining them. ''Toy Story 3'' Andy is leaving for college after he turned seventeen years old, and the toys want to talk about what happened to the other toys such as Bo Peep and Wheezy. Woody is sad that Andy isn't a kid anymore, and tries to get him to remember him by being taken to College. With the exception of Woody, Andy's favorite of the toys, Andy had no choice but to drop his toys in a black bag taking it to the attic. However, Andy's mother knocks over it, then carries the bag down with Woody claiming that the bag is not trash. He follows the trash bag, with Buzz and the gang in danger of getting into the garbage truck. Woody sees the garbage truck dumping the trash presuming that Buzz, Jessie and the others are gone. Behind him he finds a blue bucket moving to Andy's car, who actually are the gang. Woody finds out that his friends are getting dropped off to Sunnyside, and he grows angry about it, thinking that Andy was going to put them in the attic, but Jessie claims that he left them off the curve. After being dropped off to Sunnyside, all of the toys are welcomed to Sunnyside. However, Woody is still not amused, and leaves Sunnyside, then a little girl named Bonnie Anderson finds him hanging on a tree, picking him up, putting him on her backpack. Rex is excited for more playtime, but the gang are chewed, kicked, drooled on, and vandalized by dimwitted children. Buzz goes to the vending machine to talk to Lotso, but seems that Lotso is not inside the machine (probably due that he cannot fit in the vending machine). Buzz is caught by Big Baby, then is thrown to the table, leaving the vending machine then tying Buzz up to a chair. Lotso finds his friends claiming what's going on, then finds out that this is not how the Sunnyside toys treat their guests. Buzz tells Lotso that the children in the Caterpillar room are not age appropriate for him nor his friends. He then claims that he and his friends are a "family that stays together", then Lotso commands the gang to put him back in the timeout chair, turning him to Demo Mode, a villainous version of Buzz. The gang heard a noise outside, with Hamm claiming it's a child in the hallway, Ms. Potato Head pulls her eye out to see what it is. She thinks it's Andy who's in the hall, but it is not him at all. Ms. Potato Head also claims that Andy is looking for them. Lotso and the gang open the door, with Jessie claiming what happened to Buzz. Ms. Potato Head and the others claim that theey want to leave, but Lotso states that they "just got here". Demo Buzz stops Jessie from leaving, then beats the gang claiming that they are minions of Zurg, but are not. Demo Buzz locks the gang up. Barbie walks in wondering what Ken and the Gang are doing to her friends, then realizes the problem while Barbie commands Ken to give her back the scarf she owns. Like the other toys, Demo Buzz locks her up. When Woody finds him, he gathers up the toys to stop him from escaping. Then Buzz is turned back to the Good Side, but talks Spanish. After he gets in the Garbage truck, he talks English once again, then survives the Garbage disposal. Then goes back home, but Andy takes them to Bonnie. Andy provides Bonnie his toys then Bonnie decides to take good care of Andy's toys. Bonnie finds Woody in the box with Andy wondering why Woody is in the box, Andy then shares Woody with Bonnie. Then they play together, then at the end, he leaves the toys to Bonnie, with Woody giving him a farewell message. Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Toys Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Lawful Good characters Category:Life Savers Category:Disney Heroes Category:Title characters Category:Laser-users Category:Characters with Superhuman Strength Category:Characters who can fly Category:Armored characters Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Deuteragonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Lego Characters Category:Family Guy characters